Equipment
Money, Barter, and Bargaining Phaselis is in the Hellenistic period, where silver was minted into metallic coins. Coins are made of copper, bronze, or iron, silver, electrum (a natural alloy of silver and gold), and even gold. Phaeselis accepts coins in copper, silver, gold, and platinum denominations. The value of Hellenistic coinage shifts dramatically. This is a good point to use the standard Pathfinder money system (although everything is based on a gold standard instead of a silver one). Talents, however, is a standard weight. Coinage system Phaeselis' coinage system is divided into copper, silver, gold, and platinum. However a Talent is about 57 pounds of water or gold (and can be counted as a ingot of metal). Phaeselis' coinage equivalents are these: 1 copper obol is equal to one copper piece. 1 silver drachma is equal to one silver penny or piece. 1 gold Stater is equal to one gold coin or piece. 1 platinum Dolphin is equal to one platinum or piece. 1 Talent of Gold is equal to 2,500 gp in Pathfinder terms. Clothing Hellene Belt - 3 obols Boots - 1 drachma Chiton, long, plain - 12 obols Chiton, long, embroidered - 5 drachmas Chiton, short, plain - 6 obols Chiton, short, embroidered - 3 drachmas Chlamys, plain - 6 obols Chlamys, embroidered - 3 drachmas Dagger Sheath - 2 drachmas Fibula, plain - 5 drachmas Fibula, jeweled - 10 Staters Girdle - 2 drachmas Hair ribbon or hat - 5 obols Himation, plain - 5 drachmas Himation, embroidered - 10 drachmas Pouch - 1 drachma Sandals, plain - 5 obols Sandals, fine - 1 drachma Sword scabbard - 3 drachma ---- Aryavartan and Nagaji Churidaar Kurta -- 9 Drachmas Dhoti -- 5 drachmas Ghagra Choli (lehenga choli), modest -- 6 Drachmas Ghagra Choli (lehenga choli), topless -- 3 drachmas Mekhela Sador -- 5 Drachmas Mundum Neriyathum -- 3 Drachmas Panche or Lungi -- 7 drachmas Pattu Pavadai/Reshme Langa -- 4 drachmas Sari , modest -- 7 Drachmas Sari, Exquisite -- 15 Drachmas Sherwani -- 8 Drachmas Sherwani, Exquisite -- 15 drachmas ---- Barbarian Brassiere, cotton -- 2 obols Brassiere, Exquisite -- 1 Drachma Breeches, woolen -- 5 obols Kirtle -- 1 drachma Ceremonial Loincloth -- 7 obols Cotton Loincloth, panty -- 2 obols Cotton Loincloth, panty, g-string cut -- 6 obols Fur Loincloth, men's brief -- 2 obols Leather loincloth, traditional cut -- 3 obols Shirt -- 6 obols Skirt -- 6 obols ---- Qin'ae Breeches, Hemp -- 5 obols Breeches, Silk -- 7 Drachmas Shirt, Hemp -- 8 obols Robe, Silk -- 10 Drachmas ---- Archemeniad ---- Phoenician ---- Household Goods ---- Lodgings House purchase, common - 80 Staters House purchase, poor - 50 Staters House purchase, wealthy - 180 Staters House rent, common (year) - 80 drachmas House rent, poor (year) - 50 drachmas House rent, wealthy (year) - 180 drachmas Inn room and board (per day) - 6 obols Inn room and board (per week) - 4 drachmas Inn room and board (per month) - 15 drachmas ---- Tack and Harness ---- Animals Mundane Boar -- 4 Drachmas Bull -- 20 Drachmas Calf -- 5 Drachmas Cow -- 10 Drachmas Dog, Guard -- 15 Drachmas Dog, hunting -- 10 Drachmas Dog, War -- 7 drachmas Donkey -- 8 drachmas Goat -- 3 drachmas hen -- 2 drachmas Horse, chariot team -- 40 Staters Horse, light war -- 5 staters Horse, Riding -- 15 Staters Horse, Wild -- 3 Staters Mule -- 10 drachmas Ox -- 10 drachmas Pig -- 1 drachmas Ram -- 3 drachmas Rooster -- 1 drachma Sheep -- 2 drachmas Songbird -- 2 drachmas Exotic * can only take halflings as riders ---- Transport Specialty and Trade Goods Basket, large -- 3 obols Basket, small -- 5 obols Body oil, scented (pint) -- 3 obols Charcoal (per pound) -- 1 drachma Cloth, common (10 square yards) -- 7 drachma Cloth, fine (10 square yards) -- 20 drachma Fish net -- 4 drachma Kohl (per pot) -- 5 obol Merchant's scale -- 2 drachma Mirror, bronze, small -- 1 drachma Musical instrument -- 5 to 100 drachma (10 Staters) Perfume (per vial) -- 1 obol Rouge (per pot) -- 5 obol Slaves -- 20 - 500 drachma (50 Staters) Strigil (oil scraper) -- 5 obols Water clock -- 800 drachmas Adventuring Supplies Backpack -- 1 drachma Blanket -- 1 drachma Cooking Pot, small -- 8 obols Dry Rations (per week) -- 8 drachmas Firepot, small -- 6 obols Grappling hook -- 8 obols Healer's bag -- 5 drachmas Holy item -- 25 drachmas Map or Scroll case -- 8 obols Quiver -- 8 obols Rope, Hemp (50') -- 1 drachma Sack, large -- 25 drachmas Sack, small -- 5 obols Tent, large -- 25 drachmas Tent, small -- 5 drachmas Thieves' picks -- 40 drachmas Torch -- 1 obol Wineskin 8 obols Services Armor and Weapons Armor All metallic armor components are bronze unless stated otherwise. Breastplate: 'Also called a cuirass (pronounced "queer-ass"), or panoply. The breastplate was made of full bronze, weighing nearly 32 kilograms (70 lb). The bronze can be shaped, polished and fitted into either a bell, or a muscle defined cuirass, called a muscled Cuirass. ''Cost: 100 gold staters. '''Linothorax Cuirass: The linothorax cuirass, armour composed of stitched/laminated linen fabrics that was sometimes reinforced with animal skins and/or bronze scales The linothorax was the most popular type armor worn by the hoplites, since it was cost-effective and provided decent protection. So the experts say (see the video below). Cost: 50 gold staters. Studded Leather Armor: Similar to leather armor, this suit is reinforced with small metal discs. Cost: 25 gold staters. Greeves, polished bronze: The primary purpose of greaves is to protect the tibia from attack. The tibia is a bone very close to the skin, and is therefore extremely vulnerable to just about any kind of attack. Furthermore, a successful attack on the shin resulted in that leg being rendered useless, greatly hampering the enemies ability to maneuver in any way. Greaves were used to counteract this. Greaves usually contained a metal outside with a felt padding inside, the felt padding was particularly important because without it, any blow would transfer directly from the metal plating into the shin, rendering the piece of armour almost useless. Cost: 50 gold staters Helmet, Chalcidian: The helmet appears to have been a development of the Corinthian helmet, its improvements in design giving the wearer better hearing and vision, resulting in a lighter and less bulky helmet. It consisted of a hemispherical dome, and below that, generally inset from the top dome, a pair of cheek pieces and a neck guard, with a substantial loop on either side for the wearer's ears. In the front, between the two cheek pieces, was a small nasal bar to protect the wearer's nose. The helmet could be entirely one piece, or the cheek pieces could be attached separately by hinges, which eased construction and made putting the helmet on easier. In Italy, the helmet with fixed cheek pieces is referred to as Chalcidian, its variant with hinged cheek pieces is called a Lucanian helmet because it was widely used in Lucania. Cost: 10 gold staters. Helmet, Corinthian: A helmet made of bronzewhich in its later styles covered the entire head and neck, with slits for the eyes and mouth. A large curved projection protected the nape of the neck. It also protected the cheek bones, which Greeks adored. Helms may be adorned with long horse hair as a crest. The hair would have been dyed many different colors. Cost: 10 gold Staters ---- Weapons All metallic weapon components are steel unless stated otherwise. An asterix (*) means that the weapon is not Hellenic, but does exist in the world and may be encountered. Two asterixs (**) mean that the item may be found in PATHFINDER Ultimate Equipment. Battle axe*: an axe specifically designed for combat. Battle axes were specialized versions of utility axes. Many were suitable for use in one hand, while others were larger and were deployed two-handed. Axes designed for warfare ranged in weight from just over 0.5 kg to 3 kg (1 to 6 pounds), and in length from just over 30 cm to upwards of 1.5 m (1 to 5 feet). Cost: 10 staters Bow, Short: A shortbow is made up of one piece of wood, about 3 feet in length. You need two hands to use a bow, regardless of its size. You can use a shortbow while mounted. If you have a penalty for low Strength, apply it to damage rolls when you use a shortbow. If you have a bonus for high Strength, you can apply it to damage rolls when you use a composite shortbow (see below), but not a regular shortbow. Cost: 30 staters. Cestus (not spiked)**: The cestus is a glove of leather or thick cloth that covers the wielder from mid-finger to mid-forearm. While wearing a cestus, you are considered armed and your unarmed attacks deal normal damage. If you are proficient with a cestus, your unarmed strikes may deal bludgeoning or piercing damage. Monks are proficient with the cestus. When using a cestus, your fingers are mostly exposed, allowing you to wield or carry items in that hand, but the constriction of the weapon at your knuckles gives you a –2 penalty on all precision-based tasks involving that hand (such as opening locks). Cost: 2 staters Club Dagger Dart Hammer* Hand axe * Harpoon Javelin Knife Lance, light: Long spear: Net**: Quarterstaff: Sap: Sarrissa (Pike): Scourge: Sickle: Sling: Spear: Trident: Whip: Swords Butterfly sword (2)**: A Quin'ae weapon, these short matching swords come in pairs, cleverly nested together to appear as a single blade. Both weapons can be drawn at the same time, and they can be separated as a free action and wielded in both hands to make wickedly effective chops and slashes. Their thin, broad blades extend just 1 foot in length. A butterfly sword has a hardwood grip covered with braided cord, and a metal D-shaped guard to protect the wielder's hand. The listed price is for a pair of butterfly swords. Masterwork butterfly swords cost 320 gp for the pair. If you add magical enhancement bonuses or properties to a butterfly sword, treat each sword in the pair as a separate weapon (for example, adding a +1 magical enhancement bonus to a pair of masterwork butterfly swords costs 4,000 gp). cost: 20 staters Sword, Jian: 'another Qin'ae weapon, the Jian sword is a double-edged straight sword used during the last 2,500 years in China. The first Chinese sources that mention the ''jian date to the 7th century BCE during the Spring and Autumn Period;[1] one of the earliest specimens being the Sword of Goujian. Historical one-handed versions have blades varying from 45 to 80 centimeters (17.7 to 31.5 inches) in length. The weight of an average sword of 70-centimeter (28-inch) blade-length would be in a range of approximately 700 to 900 grams (1.5 to 2 pounds).[2] There are also larger two-handed versions used for training by many styles of Chinese martial arts. In Chinese folklore, it is known as '''"The Gentleman of Weapons" and is considered one of the four major weapons, along with the Gun (staff), Qiang (spear), and the Dao (sabre). These swords are also sometimes referred to as taijijian or "t'ai chi swords", though there were no historical jian types created specifically for taijiquan. Cost: 12 staters Sword, Xiphos: The Xiphos (Greek: (το) ξίφος) is a double-edged, single-hand sword used by the ancient Greeks. It was a secondary battlefield weapon for the Greek armies after the spear or javelin. The classic blade was generally about 50–60 cm long, although the Spartans supposedly started to use blades as short as 30 cm around the era of the Greco-Persian Wars. The Xiphos sometimes has a midrib, or is diamond or lenticular in cross-section. It was generally hung from a baldric under the left arm.The Xiphos was generally used only when the spear was discarded for close combat. cost: 10 Staters Videos askthev. askthev. Category:Equipment Category:Player's Guide Category:Phaeselis